


Nameless

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: If he could run away he would, but the traces of spring followed him, if he could fly away he would, but the warm summer breeze would carry his story out in the world and everyone would know where he is. “Little stream…” He muttered. “Please tell me what to do.”





	

“You can’t get lost…” His father whispered gently. “I can always see where you’re going my dear, you make flowers grow in even in the darkest parts of your own soul.” 

How hollow he felt, feeling his hands run through his hair. 

“You won’t leave this place, my child, I’ll make sure you stay with me.” 

His love felt like chains that weighed the young man down, but there was nothing he could do, no place he could go, so he only smiled as his eyes stared deep down into the abyss that he called father. 

If he could run away he would, but the traces of spring followed him, if he could fly away he would, but the warm summer breeze would carry his story out in the world and everyone would know where he is. “Little stream…” He muttered. “Please tell me what to do.” 

But her words were drowned out by her own tears and so he sighed and turned away, was he really bound to this place for all eternity? “If only the ground could swallow me whole… not leaving a trace of my existence…” And if he could only crush this godforsaken flowers that bloomed everywhere, even within himself. 

Maybe he should take his chance and run away, run off to a place where his father would never find him, but his feet gave in all of the sudden as he stumbled and fell, was everyone against him…? But when he opened his eyes, not afraid of the rain that would fall, he spotted a hole in the ground, just the size of a gate. 

“... should I let the ground swallow me whole…?” But there was nothing he wanted more than to get away from this place and no matter where he’d find himself, no matter with whom, nothing could be worse than staying with his father any longer. 

His feet touched sand, bone, black stones, dry stones, sharp stones, they tore deep into his skin, but only flowers grew where wounds should be. 

“Stop walking stranger.” A voice growled from deep within the heart of the darkness that he lost himself in. “You are not welcome in this place.” Six pairs of eyes glared at him, but he was not afraid. 

“... I have seen worse things than you…” He said, taking another step towards the creature. “I am not afraid of you.” There was nothing he feared, accept for the things on the surface that were waiting for him to return. 

“Don't come closer.” The creature whined, blinded by the light that made flowers grow even in the darkest parts of the realm of the dead. “You're hurting me.” 

“... then close your eyes, I am not here to do any harm.” His voice was strong and his words sincere, all that he longed for was a place he belonged. “I am just looking for a place to call home.” 

“But you don't belong here, your heart is still beating and your skin is warm.” 

He stood before a gigantic creature, it was a hound with 3 heads, but he wasn't scared. “Is it for you to decide if I am worthy or not?” 

“No, for I am merely a guard…” The hound lowered his heads and moved aside. “Speak before my master and you will be heard.” 

And so he continued to wander down a pathway of bones, his head filled with the moans and screams of the damned, there was no need to pass the river, he knew where he was heading. 

“... you are brave…” 

He stopped walking, the voice was old, older than time, it was colder than the nights he spent alone but it was warmer than any embrace his father had ever given him. 

“I am lost.” 

Hades shifted and stood up, his body was wrapped in dark cloth, his skin was pale and so was his hair, his eyes were cold, but deep. “And…? Have you found what you longed for?” 

His eyes wandered up, met the eyes of death himself. “Yes, I have found a place I want to stay.” 

Should he touch him? Would it hurt? But all he felt were flowers blooming deep inside of him. “Staying here has his price… So tell me your name and become mine forever more and I promise you can stay, if that is what your heart longs for.” 

His mouth opened up but he swallowed the words. “I don't have a name, for I have not lived until now.” He wanted to destroy what ever existed before this point in time, forget about the emptiness and the sunshine. 

“Persephone, your name shall be… Now tell me, do you want to stay here with me?” 

Death was kind, kinder than any living being was to him, so losing whatever it was that he never possessed, he gladly gave it all to him.


End file.
